


A Promise Whispered to The Sea

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Time Skips, Trauma, mature content later on, my friend called it a moderate burn, this isn't a slow burn or a fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: When she thought it was over, one man taught her that when something beautiful ends, it’s simply an opportunity to start a new beginning.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Promise Whispered to The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, i got inspired for this fic while watching one piece and it honestly just created itself. I’ll start writing it soon but idk when i’ll be able to post it since i’m waiting for my best friend to finish with her exams so that she can be my beta reader :D
> 
> Can be found on tumblr under the username aizawakashi!

The sound of the ship sailing through the sea was a soft melody to Mamiko’s ears, soothing and distracting.

It was late in the night and it was just the young pirate and the stars out tonight. The rest of Whitebeard pirates were sound asleep after a long day of fighting off one of the navy ships that thought that they had a chance winning against Edward Newgate and capturing some of his crew. Naturally, they were defeated but they put up a good enough fight to sour the captain’s mood for the rest of the day.

The wind blew gently against her short white hair, sending a shiver down Mamiko’s spine. She tightened her flimsy shawl around herself for warmth.

It was one of those nights where she couldn’t fall asleep despite trying the usual remedies that helped her on nights like these. But tonight, her anxiety was on a high and it invaded her mind with thoughts of impending doom.

Mamiko shook her head, her white hair swooshing softly, as an image of her family all laying in a pool of their own blood, eyes and mouths wide open in horror and pain. The Whitebeard pirates were one of the strongest pirates in all of Grand Line, they were practically undefeated, but just flirting with the idea of everyone dying made her heart falter and stop for three seconds before beating again.

“Mamiko?”

The gentle call of her name startled her out of her daze. She jumped slightly in surprise and turned to face the intruder.

“What are you doing out here so late?” Ace asked curiously with a look of concern, “Aren’t you freezing dressed like that?” Eating the Fire Fire Devil Fruit meant that Ace couldn’t feel the chilly wind but that doesn’t mean he didn’t notice Mamiko shivering in her nightgown.

“I can’t sleep.” Mamiko replied quietly and turned away from Ace to stare at the ocean.

She didn’t turn when Ace shuffled forward and stood close to her, his shoulders lightly brushing against hers.

“What’s wrong?” Ace asked just as quietly.

“Nothing.” She replied quickly.

Ace just shrugged, respecting her privacy. He knew that Mamiko tended to be quiet when she was deep in thought or something was distressing her. And through the years, he learned that being persistent wasn’t the answer for Mamiko to speak about whatever it was that was troubling her. So, he decided to wait until she felt ready to answer.

“It’s just…” She began slowly, frustration bubbling inside of her as she didn’t know what to say exactly. Her thoughts running around wildly and freely in her head, making it difficult for her to voice out a coherent thought. It was annoying that she was feeling anxious for the past couple of days. Worrying and stressing over unknown future that she _knew_ perfectly well wouldn’t happen. But ever since Marshall D. Teach had killed Thatch and her father allowed Ace to hunt and kill the man, she had sensed an inevitable doom awaiting her and the rest of her family.

“I don’t like this.” She replied lamely, sighing in frustration as she ran her fingers through her short locks.

Ace patiently waited until Mamiko gathered her thoughts, watching her every move and expression as she struggled to come up with ways to organize her thoughts and voice them into proper words.

“Ever since this whole incident with Marshall and you wanting to hunt down the, I’ve had this bad feeling. Like…like something very bad is going to happen to us. Soon. I don’t know what, I don’t know why and I don’t know when but I know it will happen.” Mamiko finished with a shaky exhale.

Ace took it all in. Aware of how Mamiko everted her purple eyes, not meeting his and the small frown stretched upon her lips.

“This isn’t my first hunt and kill, Mamiko.”

“I know that!” She didn’t mean to snap, it just happened. “You’re strong, Ace, I know. But I feel like…” Finally, the young pirate turned to face Ace and made eye contact with the man before her, “Like I won’t ever see you again.”

Ace’s eyes subtly widened at the stormy sea of emotions brewing in Mamiko’s eyes. Fear, worry, frustration and love. The expression on her usual smug face was something Ace rarely saw. It chocked him.

“Hey,” Ace cupped her cheeks with his dry and rough hands, “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered before leaning in to peck her forehead.

“How do I know that?”

“Because I’m Portgas D. Ace!” His bright grin did nothing to reassure Mamiko and knowing this, Ace’s shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh.

“Seriously though,” His fingers began to caress her cheeks, wiping a stray tear that stopped just above her mole that Ace loved so much, “I’ll make sure nothing happens. I’ll go to Alabasta, meet with the man who supposedly fought Marshall and if he’s still alive, I’ll kill him and come back, to you.” He had a small smile on his lips this time. The confidence in his voice calmed her down a little bit but there still was a nagging voice at the back of her head.

“Come, let’s go back inside.” His big hands slid down her shoulders to take hold of her smaller, yet equally rough, hands, “It’s getting late and we should sleep. You know how our captain doesn’t like it when we sleep in.”

A smile finally tugged on Mamiko’s lips as she allowed for Ace to pull her towards their shared bedroom.

Perhaps it really was nothing. Just some anxiety from sailing out at sea and not having been on land for months. Could be that Mamiko was just bored and was stressing over nothing really. She could never know.

So tonight, she allowed herself to relax in Ace’s warm embrace and be swept away by his gentle kisses and soft whispers of sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated ❤️
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  
> 


End file.
